


Watch it Again

by starsnscones



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz, bazpitch, simonsnow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnscones/pseuds/starsnscones
Summary: Simon decides to watch a horror movie with Baz.





	Watch it Again

**Baz POV**

 

“Why are we watching this again?” He asks.

 

“To prove that you're chicken."

 

"It’s only a horror movie. I can handle it.” Snow replies.

 

“Sure you can”, I say with a smirk.

 

“Let’s start.” The movie begins, revealing a seven-year-old boy given a paper boat, which falls down the sewer drain. As he gets murdered, I can hear Snow gasp. Normally, I would being endlessly teasing him right now, and I _would_ be. That is, if I wasn’t just as terrified as he was. But Snow won’t find out. He can’t find out. I’ll make sure of that.

 

**Simon POV**

 

I don’t know why I agreed to this. A few minutes in, and I already want to look away and curl myself in Baz’s arms. But I won’t. Me and Baz both cringe at the orphaned boy being bullied, and watch as the first little boy’s body might have washed up under the bridge. I hold in the urge to gasp again, and risk a look at Baz. For a moment an emotion flickers onto his face-- was that fear? No, it can’t be. Baz can’t be afraid of a silly horror movie.

 

**Baz POV**

 

I, Baz Pitch, am afraid of a horror movie. Crowley, I’ve gone soft!

 

\---

 

No! It was all going well. The Loser’s club had separated, and there was no IT! IT was gone! And now IT’s back. Great. All I want to do is curl up in Snow’s arms, and I’m sure all he wants to do is curl up in mine…

 

“Snow.”

 

“Simon.” he says, refusing to look at me.

 

“Simon. Since I know you’re so scared, I was wondering if you wanted some comfort? Maybe you need your lover’s embrace?” I raise my eyebrows suggestively. Simon gasps.

 

“It is true!”

 

**Simon POV**

 

By this point, I wasn’t scared of the movie. I had gotten used to it. But it seems my boyfriend hadn’t.

 

“You’re scared! Of the movie!” I see Baz putting on his mask, trying to hide his shock.

 

“If that’s what you want to believe… are you sure it’s not you bring scared, and trying to comfort me, so you can be with me?” Baz is scared of this. I can tell.

 

“Very sure. But, if you insist…” I crawl into Baz’s arms, and feel his racing heartbeat.

 

As the movie comes to and end and Bill and Beverly kiss, I can feel Baz visibly relax. He whispers into my ear,

 

“I may or may not have a phobia of psycho killers that wear face paint.”

 

“Clowns?”

 

“Clowns.”

 

**Baz POV**

 

After I say that, Simon hugs me even tighter, then pulls away to kiss me. In the middle of our snogging session, Simon has just opened my mouth to stick his tongue in and explore the territory he already knows by heart. I pull away.

 

“You know, if this is going to happen every time we watch horrors, we need to start bingeing!”

 

Simon just laughs.

 

 **A/N**   **Thanks for reading!!! PLEASE kudos and comment, and read my other stories!! Thx <3**


End file.
